


Damaraquest

by chenab



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anime violence, Damara Megido is very important, Drug Use, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenab/pseuds/chenab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most important troll in the universe is sleeping in a rainy alleyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaraquest

Damara laid against the asphalt of the silent alleyway, a tattered moth eaten shawl shielding her bony body from the cold. Her eyes were closed but an unexplained anxiety forced her body awake. Tossing and turning on her rocky bed did nothing to stop the feeling of unease that crept into her thoughts but Damara knew something that could always calm her. She reached into the pocket of her grimy maroon skirt, feeling around for the joint she had stored there. There was nothing but lint. She frowned; Damara Megido never lost track of her weed.

  
She felt along the rough ground, finding nothing but city grime. The thought occurred to her that this was a very active, mostly human city. She sat up and her face hit raindrops, shattering the frozen spheres of water.

  
"Took you long enough, little girl." A woman in a long maroon dress with a floral pattern looked down at Damara, smiling playfully as she held Damara's joint up away from her. "You have had too many of these, I think." She was floating, her long hair and longer dress completely up off the ground. The woman seemed only a little older than Damara, but the size of her horns and the dark color of her eyes showed differently.

  
"<Fuck off, slave girl,>" Damara said in East Beforan, trying to reach for her joint. She jumped at the woman and found herself frozen in midair, completely aware of the frozen world around her but still unable to move.

  
"That was very rude, little girl. Did no one teach you manners?" The woman spoke without an accent, every word enunciated properly. Her posture was perfect, even when she was nearly a foot off the ground. Every movement she made and every word she spoke was deliberate; time was her play thing and she would not be rushed by it. "Or how to dress yourself? You are utterly filthy."

The older troll snapped her fingers, and 5 hours worth of rain fell down upon Damara in the space of several seconds, a torrent of water. Damara had no choice but to accept the deluge, not even able to close her mouth because of the time spell.

"Much better. Oh, don't look at me so hatefully. If you weren't so completely drugged out of your mind you would have been able to avoid that." She tapped the girl on the forehead. "Honestly, just what are you doing here? If you were an ordinary rust blood you would have maybe three sweeps left to live, and you would probably waste them the same way."

Damara regained her ability to move in the world of frozen time. She fell down to her knees and started coughing out the water that had trickled into her lungs. Her soaking wet hair covered her face; she shivered as the water seeped through her clothes and skin.

"Get up, little girl. Or do I have to use a broom?"

"<Sure, shove it up your nook far enough that it comes out of your mouth.>"

The former Handmaid laughed. "Just because you amused me, I won't take away your speaking privileges. Now stand."

Damara pushed herself to her feet, clenching her fists. "<You have no power over me, you old hag.>" Sparks of psionic power shone in her eyes.

"Prove it, girl." The wall behind the former Handmaid shattered, shards breaking off and then freezing midair. Damara glared at her hatefully, frustrated that her attempt to crush the woman had been so easily deflected. "Is that really the best cute little Damara can do?"

"<Don't talk to me like that, bitch,>" Damara spat, taking the needlewands out of her hair. Her long soaked hair fell down around her shoulders.

"What can a weak little girl like you do about it?" She started floating upward, using her power to go out of Damara's reach. "You are just a weak little rustblood. A useless, unlovable bitch."

Damara twitched as she heard those words. "<Shut up!>"

"What's that? I can't hear your eastern bullshit. Not that it's anything worth listening to." As she rose she continued to deflect blasts of psionic power, taking no visible effort to do so. The walls around her stood frozen and ready to crumble once time was allowed to tick forward again. "Crawl back into the hole you came from, you little beach."

Damara screamed in rage, her drug addled and tired mind concentrated on the pun. It didn't matter that the rustblood who was literally looking down at her didn't act like or talk like Meenah; all Damara could see was the fuschia bitch she hated. Her entire body glowed, a maroon flash of light engulfing her. Translucent red wings grew out of her back. The Witch of Time looked up from beneath a maroon hood, her hands tightening around her needles.

The former Handmaid smiled, taking out her own weapons. Damara rose up off the ground, flying at her and scattering the floating rubble in her path. Her target didn't move; the two rustbloods collided, Damara slashing repeatedly at her opponent and finding every one of her blows easily parried.

The two trolls flew higher upward through the frozen rain, Damara speeding up her own internal time faster and faster. She felt the fabric of the universe resist her but that was not going to stop her from hurting Meenah, from getting even. Her much older and more experienced opponent tried to keep up with the blur that was Damara, but still several blows were not completely deflected. The former Handmaid felt a bloody line being sliced across her cheek. Her dress split open in several places, her maroon blood blending in with the fabric. Even as she deflected away the blows going for her chest she felt her bare arms being slashed clean through.

All at once, time pushed back. Damara felt the impact directly. The gears of the clock were no longer under her control, and they screeched back to their proper speed, grinding on Damara's mind as they did so. She fell, blacking out with the rain hitting her face.

When she came to it was in the bloodied arms of the former Handmaid, gently being laid down upon the rubble of the alleyway.

"That was a cruel thing to do," said a new younger voice. A rust blooded girl with long bushy hair descended from the sky.

"I knew what would work on me. Your idea was much too gentle." The former Handmaid stood up, ripping a strip of fabric off her dress off and tying it to her arm as a tourniquet. "She'll do fine."

Damara groaned, trying to force herself up and finding all the energy drained from her.

"Stay down girl, you are not allowed to get yourself killed," the former Handmaid said dismissively, walking past Aradia. "The dragons will be here soon, Aradia. Don't spend too long here." She picked up Damara's joint, somehow not buried under the rubble. "I'll give this back to you later." And with that she vanished into a flash of time.

Aradia crouched down in front of Damara. "You're really annoying to find, you know that?" she asked, smiling. She wiped some of the former Handmaid's blood off of Damara's face. "Running away from all of us like you did wasn't nice."

"<Anyone actually cared?>" Damara asked with a groan, trying to sit up.

"Of course they did silly. We were all worried sick once no one realized where you were." She helped Damara sit up against the wall and sat next to her.

"<Worried or scared about what an unsupervised Damara would do?>"

"Well, I was worried. Is that enough?"

"<Not really, no>" she said, concentrating on making her god tier outfit vanish. "<Fuck off and enjoy the universe you assholes won.>"

"You see, this is why you have no friends anymore." Aradia said with an exaggerated frown which she failed to maintain for more then a few seconds. "Well that, and you look and smell like you haven't been in a proper hive in ages."

"<I am still more sexy then you,>" Damara replied, redoing her hair. "<You you and old hag find me, get me into a fight, why?>"

"Because you might be the most important person in the universe right now, and we wanted to find out if you were ready for that role."

Damara laughed, high pitched and humorless. "<Where did you hear that bullshit?>"

"We have seers to tell us things like this. That is basically their entire job."

"<Your seers are dumb. If Kankri is one of them tell him he can shove that prediction right next to the stick that is up his ass. No telling them I'm a god, got that?>"

She reached for her joint but then remembered that her older alternate self had taken it. She turned back to Aradia only to see that she had vanished. Damara shrugged.

The rain above Damara's head stopped for a moment. She looked up to see the white leathery wings of a dragon. Damara didn't bother moving, she was much too tired to make it anywhere. The dragon landed on the street beside the ruined alleyway, its tail extended out. A figure in teal slid down the tail, to her skateboard it was just like any other railing.

Latula Pyrope did a perfect grind on the dragons thick scales, stopping right in front of Damara and kicking the board up into her hands. She was wearing the uniform of a modern Legislacerator, teal and red body armor designed for maximum protection from human and troll weaponry without compromising the wearers ability to do rad stunts. "Hey Damz, nice to see you. I'm going to arrest you now; if you resist I will fucking murder you. Kay?"

Damara flipped her off.


End file.
